lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1472
Report #1472 Skillset: Telekinesis Skill: Magnetize Org: Shofangi Status: Completed Apr 2016 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: Magnetize currently causes double balance for one arm for one handed warriors and monks and I believe a reduced balance malus for two handed warriors. The malus on one-handed targets is five times the amount that can be achieved in the new X/Y buff system (-100% vs. -20%). I believe it is also the only balance altering skill still outside of the X/Y system. This strong balance malus particularly affects monks since monks cannot start a new form with any limbs off balance which causes the one arm's malus to act as a malus against all balance and causes forms to take 7-8s. Against warriors magnetize has the potential to hinder warrior wounding more than most other hindering abilities. All that being said there are several counters to magnetize: if you run away five rooms the channel becomes unlocked, if you unwield the magnetized weapon and wield another weapon the effect is ignored, and last but not least a scroll of disruption will unlock the channel. Walking away for aquas and geos means potentially 5 seconds of movement time to do, however a pyromancer or aeromancer (if I recall correctly) has no way to stop someone from autowalking 5 rooms away and walking back in so depending on the skills of the mage the entire skill can be countered in less than a second. Rewielding a new weapon also counters this skill balance free and nearly instantly. Reading disruption takes ~4s and rotates through the channels unlocking them. I haven't been able to test this properly but it appears that disruption unlocks the channel immediately allowing the mage to instantly relock magnetize if they so chose. So in summary the skill has a massive hindering balanced against its fragility. This means that its use against well-equipped and knowledgable fighters is limited while being overbearing against those who do not have the means (an extra weapon/disruption scroll). These proposals aim to change this ability from being a strong niche ability to something less powerful but much more reliable. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change magnetize to operate on either id or super and to not require a lock. Magnetize now cause the next swing within 4-5 seconds to cause 60 bruising (or 150 bleeding) per arm. (The numbers can be tweaked here of course) 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Magnetize changes to not require a lock and targets the caster's fieldplate instead. Doing this grants additional physical damage resistance as if it was masterplate and grants forced movement resistance. This will not function on robes. Additionally, while the caster is wearing their magnetized plate their wielded items gain the gripping effect. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Magnetize remains as a locked ability which targets a person instead of a weapon. While a person is magnetized animate dagger attacks 50%-100% faster. Player Comments: ---on 3/23 @ 17:59 writes: Any of these is fine with me. However, I am partial to solutions 2 and 3 for thematic reasons. ---on 3/24 @ 00:43 writes: I am partial to 2. I don't mind seeing the niche ability of being annoying to the physical classes go. ---on 3/24 @ 00:44 writes: 3 would have to double the speed at least to even be worth 3 fully locked channels ---on 3/26 @ 23:28 writes: Could make Sol 3 such that Magnetize makes your own dagger hit on cast but also force all daggers in the room to hit target on cast (maybe a %chance?) It would make thematic sense >.> ---on 3/27 @ 15:06 writes: *drop 100 daggers* *magnetize* ---on 3/27 @ 15:07 writes: As a note, when a channel is unlocked via disruption, the channel uses its standard recovery time before it can be used again ---on 3/28 @ 04:47 writes: As a note I dislike solution 1 as I think it takes a niche skill and makes it so niche it's useless. ---on 3/29 @ 22:20 writes: Solution 1 is there if we want to keep the idea that a TK can punish melee classes more than other classes. I'm not necessarily for those sort of countering skills either but if that's the primary intent of the skill then I wanted to offer up something that would fill that void. ---on 3/30 @ 00:38 writes: To clarify, Solution 1 causes the next swing to deal bruising or bleeding to the swinger, correct? ---on 3/30 @ 00:58 writes: I'd up the numbers on Solution 1. I don't particularly like Solution 2 or 3. ---on 3/30 @ 03:33 writes: No to solution 2, please. Why are we buffing a caster's armor? Casters shouldn't be wearing armor - thematically or relative to pre-overhaul norms - and why are we considering giving TK casters master armour on top of that? Can we remove that functionality instead of changing a pre-existing ability to boost it instead? Current solution 1 and 3 seem fine - for the same reasons as Celina stated, I prefer solution 3. ---on 3/30 @ 23:46 writes: Well casters can wear armor now by design, and I don't see any reason why we should adhere to stereotypical caster/tank/rogue armor styles. I would suggest it require a locked channel, personally. Otherwise I don't see any glaring issues with using a fully locked channel to provide the equivelent of less than 2 levels of resistance. 1 is always going to be terrible, 3 would need to do double the dagger rate to be worth it, perhaps more once it's actually toyed with. ---on 3/31 @ 01:26 writes: @Shedrin: That's correct. Basically this would be a status effect that heals itself after 4-5 seconds and causes this bleeding/bruising onswing. Keep in mind that the bleeding per arm so in most situations it'll cause twice the amount of bleeding listed. Alternatively we could double the bleeding amount and make it cure itself upon being triggered, that might be a cleaner implementation. ---on 4/4 @ 23:55 writes: That's still terrible. No to reactionary style skills.